The Society
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Children, teenagers, and young adults rule the world in the aftermath of a mysterious event that results in the disappearance of their parents and grandparents. While some try to move on and pick up the pieces, others...cannot. (A multi-cartoon crossover and NOT a sequel to "After Infinity"; the rating might move up to M.)
1. Chapter 1

__The boy ran through the forest...__

__. . .__

__...carrying the package on his shoulders...__

__. . .__

__...with a machete in his right hand...__

__. . .__

__...and a shotgun in the left...__

__. . .__

__Slowing down near a tree and hiding behind it, the boy huffed and puffed underneath his balaclava, which he pulled up to allow for more breathing room. Having previously fired his Remington 870 during his getaway, he quickly reloaded his firearm but quietly pumped the forearm for a shell to be chambered. Of course, his main speciality was blades such as knives, swords, and the aforementioned machetes. Speaking of which, he spared a glance and watched as it glistened in the moonlight. All that blood and gore, and its cutting edge was still sharp as his wits...most of the time, anyway. __

__His ears perked at the sound of a twig snapping underneath the force of a pursuer's foot or two in spite of the presence of snow. God, as much as he loved the winter season, he also found it the deadliest season of the year. Knowing he had no time to stop, the boy sheathed his machete and slung his Remington to where it was secure but ready to use. With a series of rapid breathing, he took off running again.__

__. . .__

__The boy ran through the forest...__

__. . .__

__...carrying the package on his shoulders...__

__. . .__

__...with a machete in his right hand...__

__. . .__

__...and a shotgun in the left...__

* * *

**__**("**__****__**Bury A Friend**__****__**" – Billie Ellish)**__**

It had been approximately seven months since the Rapture for Grown-Ups, which came as exactly as advertised. However, there were a few discernible differences, such as the adults' clothes being seemingly intact rather than being left behind after their so-called "ascension". Also, it came to the survivors' conclusion that some of the adults weren't exactly believers in their respective religions, and the "Rapture" was merely the closest definition they had. Even so, their hypotheses didn't change the fact that most (if not all) of the adults were gone if not dead, leaving behind their children and other loved ones. Strangely enough, while the mysterious phenomenon claimed middle-aged and senior-aged adults, it didn't claim children, teenagers, or young adults, leaving them as the remnants of the old world to start a new one. The revelation was all the more surprising and heartbreaking.

Regardless, the younger generation soldiered on and picked up the pieces the older generation left behind, starting over where they left off. Many took over their parents' jobs; some took the jobs that appealed to their strengths, while others made the decision to honor their memories by taking up their mantles. The rest of them descended in a milder form of chaos, establishing gangs and seizing territory wherever they could find it. Despite their reinstatement, firearms were considered a rarity in this post-apocalyptic state the youngsters lived in, forcing them to relay on survival instincts, martial arts, and the various blunt weapons at their disposal. Bladed weapons, baseball bats, hatchets, crowbars, shovels, and hammers were just six of many in a plethora of improvised weaponry for the various street gangs.

Contrary to popular belief, Lincoln Loud was definitely not a member of any of these gangs in question.

Lincoln had other problems to deal with other than joining a psychotic street squad that promoted power and chaos wherever they went. Because he was the only boy in a family of 10 girls, he now bore the responsibility of many his sisters' home duties. The most prominent of which was watching over his younger sisters Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, particular the latter seeing as she was litterally the baby of the bunch. His oldest sister Lori became the appointed mayor of Royal Woods, his second oldest sister Leni took to making new clothes for orphaned children when the stores experienced a shortage, his third and fourth eldest sisters Luna and Luan took to lifting up those children's spirits and see the light in a very dark place, and his fifth eldest sister Lynn attempted to run off to join a newly formed military unit but joined an underground fight club in Great Lakes City instead.

While on the subject of that particular city, it is the location where Lincoln's old...flame, if you will, currently resides at. Ronnie Anne Santiago currently headlines her own gang known as the _**_GLC_**___'s__ (_**_G_**___reat ___**_L_**___akes ___**_C_**___astaways__ for short) primarily consisting of Nikki, Casey, Sameer, her boyfriend Clyde McBride, and her girlfriend Sidney "Sid" Chang. Due to her losing her mom and almost certainly her father, Ronnie Anne developed something of a shorter temper than before, beating the absolute shit out of anyone who inconvinenced her or does damage to her city. Fortunately, like everybody else, she had the youngest members of her remaining family to look after and, in turn, she had her older brother Bobby, her older cousin Carlota, and her lovers Clyde and Sid to keep her in. So far, being a new "mother" to Sid's younger sister Adelaide was the only complicating matter.

Despite Lincoln managing to move on from his ex-girlfriend's betrayal, the fact that Ronnie Anne managed to sway his best friend into her gang and establish a gang at all by herself still pestered him. As we established earlier, Lincoln was not a part of any formed gangs and had no further plans to become such in the near future. After all, his family and their interests came first and before his own. Those feelings lingered on, however, and he would repeatedly swat them away. However, he was grateful that she didn't demonize him in any stories that involved him, instead referring to him as simply "the one that got away".

As in, "the one that got away from her henchmen and henchwomen and retreated into Sherwood Forest".

Lincoln ran, ran, ran as fast as he could before he made out the outline of his house not far off. Keeping his guard until he reached the far porch, he glanced all over the household's radius before turning back around to rhythmically knock on the front door.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Lincoln."

"Lincoln who?"

"Damn it, Luan. It's cold out here."

"__That's__ your punchline? You __really__ need to work on your __delivery__. Ha-ha-ha! Get it?"

"I get it. Now let me in before I get it __in the back__."

A moment later, Lincoln heard the door locks unlocked before it granted him passage. He ambled inside and towards the living room as Luan reclosed and relocked the door behind them.

"You okay, Linc?"

"Never better," Lincoln nodded as he plopped down onto the couch and unslung the backpack from his shoulders. At the same time, Lana and Lola headed downstairs and sighed in relief at the sight of their worse-for-wear brother, whom they hugged tightly.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?"

"Still okay, girls," Lincoln replied as he unzipped the backpack and neatly unloaded the package's contents onto the couch. The list included two packets of frozen bacon, six boxes of macaroni and cheese, four bags of apples (two red delicious and the other honeycrisp), three cans of ravoli and tomato soup each, and a whole lot of medicine. All of the items inside were shield with two blankets.

"These should last us four more weeks, seven if we ration," Lincoln handed the food to Lana, Lola, and Luan, "Hide them in the basement pantry, fridge, and freezer."

"And the medicine?" Luan took up the canned food.

"Considering she's the smartest out of all of us, I'll take them to Lisa."

"Didn't she accuse you of being a bad luck jinx despite her lack of superstitions?" Lana tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago," Lincoln moved past them and headed to the stairs, "Plus, tensions were high."

"Are you still mad at us because of that?"

__. . .__

"Yes..." Lincoln nodded, "but we have other problems to deal with." With that, Lincoln continued upstairs, leaving a worried trio of sisters in his wake. He didn't want to upset his obviously regretful sisters, but he wanted them to be made aware of his opinion at the same time.

"Lisa?"

"I'm here."

Lincoln headed inside to find Lisa skimming through her laptop research as Lily slept soundly in her crib. Heading over to stroke her head in an affectionate manner, he turned to his four-year-old child prodigy sister, "I need a place to put all this medicine."

"Top right drawer."

He nodded and walked over to open the top right drawer, where he organized the medicine alphabetically. He closed and turned before Lisa's voice stopped him.

"Lori's furious."

__. . .__

"I know."

"And concerned."

"I know."

__. . .__

"And exhausted."

"__I know.__ How do you think I feel?"

"She's not saying that you shouldn't do what you're doing. She's saying that you should do what you're doing as you inform her of your whereabouts."

"She's not wrong, but it just slips from my mind. Besides...my concern for my family outweighs my own interests."

"It's not just your family, but __our__ family too."

"I know, I know," Lincoln raised his hands up in defense, "How is she holding up by the way?"

"Lori feels enervated and overworked. She also suffers from depression, especially without Roberto aiding her. Leni and Luna are doing their best to cheer up, but..."

__. . .__

"I see. I'll contact her next time."

"Wise call."

Lincoln left Lisa to her own devices, but not before planting a kiss on Lily's forehead. He headed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him, stripping down to nothing but his black underwear. He hung his shotgun and machete above the head area of his bed. Glancing at his alarm clock and reading the time (__9:00 PM__), he gently sighed and flopped onto the bed. He could take a shower later. Right now, he slipped on his earbuds and pressed __Play__.

__What do you want from me...? Why don't you run from me...?__

* * *

Ronnie Anne's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed, running her hand through her hair as she minded her surroundings. She tried to get out of bed...and then remembered that she wore only a white tank-top with no bra underneath and purple underwear to bed. Getting up as fast as she could, Ronnie Anne headed to her closet and retrieved a dark purple robe, which she hastily slipped into before her ears perked at a sudden noise. Eyeing her Latin machete from the corner of her right eye, she carefully backtracked her steps until her right hand gripped the handle of her bladed weapon. Drawing it quickly from its sheath, her guard was up and her stance was formal.

"Ronnie Anne...?"

Her eyes widening now, Ronnie Anne grabbed her sheath and sheathed her machete, which she placed atop her drawer.

"Adelaide...?"

At that moment, a small light-skinned girl with brunette hair tied into pigtails with red bands entered the room. She wore a sleeveless white-collared red blouse with a purple skirt and black sneakers.

"Hi, Ronnie Anne."

"Hey, Adelaide."

"I... I...had that nightmare again."

"Me too. Wanna talk about it?"

Adelaide shook her head.

"Do you...want to sit here on the bed until Sid wakes up?"

That time, Adelaide nodded her head. Ronnie Anne nodded in understanding before walking over to carry her onto the bed. She sat down while Adelaide was given a pillow to lay down on. Ronnie Anne couldn't get too comfortable, however, for she knew it wouldn't be long until Sid (being the protective older sister she was) noticed that her younger sister was missing. And lo and behold...

"Ronnie Anne...! Ronnie Anne...!"

It wasn't even ten minutes that Sid came silently into Ronnie Anne's room in a frenzy, which softened upon coming across the cutest sight ever. "Aw...!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ronnie Anne harshly whispered before beckoning her over. Sid quickly made her way over and carefully sat beside her.

"What happened?"

"Adelaide had that nightmare again."

"You mean, the one with...?"

"Yeah. __That__ nightmare."

"Those nightmares of hers are getting worser and worser every night. I would say she needs a psychiatrist, but..."

"I get it. She has us, though. We're the closest thing she has. Speaking of which..." Ronnie Anne carefully shifted Adelaide off her lap pillow and towards Sid so she could get up and retrieve her machete, "How is Clyde?"

"He's hanging out with the others: Nikki, Casey, and Sameer. They're trying to lift his spirits after his dads...you know."

"Good. The last thing I need is another kid feeling down in the dumps over their missing parent."

"I get it. And I mean...he's hanging out with them right now."

"What? He's awake already?"

"And the others too. They've been awake for some time now. I wanted to say something, but Adelaide was missing...and her cuddling up to you was just irresistable."

"Yeah, yeah," Ronnie Anne waved her off while resisting the urge to blush, "I guess nobody can sleep with all this going on."

"How could they? They lost their parents, they lost their homes, and they'll lose their sanity. And we haven't. I'm starting to feel sorry for them..."

"...And you're not the only one," Ronnie Anne slung her machete over her shoulders and walked to a distraught Sid, whose cheeks she caressed. "Don't put the blame on your shoulders, Sid. You were not the one responsible for all of this. We need to stay strong for our sake, the city's sake, and Adelaide's sake."

"What if something happens to her? To us?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her or us," Ronnie Anne cupped both of Sid's cheeks now, looking at her dead in her eyes. "I'm going to make sure of that. __We're__ going to make sure of that."

__. . .__

"I hope so."

"I __know__ so."

With that said, Ronnie Anne leaned in and closed the distance between her and Sid, who she kissed as deep as she could. Sid herself reciprocated, closing her eyes and melting into her girlfriend's embrace.

__What are you wondering...? What do you know...?__

* * *

Marco Diaz emerged from the shower stall in all his wet, naked glory. Walking towards the mirror and grabbing a towel on the way to dry himself off, a vacant stare ensued before transitioning into an angry scowl. He first dried his hair, then his body, and finally his feet. Reaching for his superhero uniform (in actuality, a black leather hooded shearling coat, a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a black necktie and two bulletproof vests, a black balaclava with an accompanying domino mask, black trousers, and black combat boots), he slipped into it and by extension the part he played as the protector of Echo Creek.

Exiting the bathroom and entering his bedroom, Marco opened his closet and pulled out his required weapons. The list included a shorted Remington 870 with a Pachmayr Vindicator pistol grip, receiver attached tri-rail, and tri-railed foregrip; a M4A1 with EOTech 552.A65 Holographic sight and SureFire M951XM05 tactical light; a 3rd Generation Glock 17; a SIG-Sauer P226R; a Gerber Mark II Combat Knife; a pair of Gerber Yari II Tanto Knives; and finally a Japanese Katana. Arming himself to the teeth, he then headed downstairs to commence his 21st mission. He stopped for a moment (if only for a moment) who he spotted his girlfriend and baby sister cuddled up on the couch all cozy.

All this time, Marco never guessed that a magical princess from another dimension would become his eventual soulmate.

Kissing Star and Mariposa good night, Marco exited the household and boarded his motorcycle before speeding off to his destination.

__Why aren't you scared of me...? Why do you care for me...?__

* * *

Max hugged himself as the fire in the fireplace raged on. He opted to sleep away from the other campers, who were left homeless after the mysterious phenomenon. It claimed most of their parents, Mr. Campbell, and Miss Priss, but oddly enough not David, Gwen, and Quartermaster. Unfortunately, that meant Daniel and Jen were most certainly alive and continuing to plot their revenge against Camp Campbell. Also, he couldn't help but feel that their plans were only slightly dampened by this ominous turn of events. Nothing could stop Daniel from isolating Max from the others and driving him to the point of insanity after all.

Sitting up and beginning to walk out of the mess hall, Max quietly closed the door and headed outside to his former tent. Zipping the entrance close, he sat down on his bed, pulled the blanket over himself, and curled up into a ball, muttering himself that everything was okay...or was going to be, anyway.

__When we all fall asleep, where do we go...?__


	2. Chapter 2

_The mayor of Royal Woods ran her fingers through her hair in weary frustration. As she sat down at her desk that displayed the important documents front and center, she gently sighed and pulled out a handheld mirror to gaze at her reflection._

**_Six months. Six months since the Rapture for Grown-Ups. Keep calm, Lori. You can't expect everything to solved overnight, especially since most of the adults were practically wiped away from the face of the Earth, particularly the parents. Including my own...but you can't just give up and and break down in the face of adversity. The town needs a figure they can adore, respect, and look up to when despair sets in. You may not be able to solve every problem thrown at you, but you must be able to solve the problems that are of great urgency. The townspeople needs you, Lori Loud...just as you need the townspeople._**

_. . ._

_**KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

_Lori looked up from her thoughts and switched from solemn to studious in an instant. Reaching for her Mossberg 500 Persuader, she clicked off her safety and aimed her shotgun at the door. Breathing heavily, her tiredness and wielding of a close quarters combat weapon made for a very bad combination._

_. . ._

**_"Knock, knock."_**

**_"Who's there?"_**

**_"Luna Loud. Your second sister, the third sister of Lincoln Loud, and the third overall sibling of the Loud House."_**

_Still skeptical, Lori pulled a nearby lever that allowed her to automatically open the door rather than manually. There in the doorway stood Luna herself wearing a lilac winter coat, dark purple gloves, purple boots, and a dark purple cap; she had her hands suspended in innocence. Now convinced, she lowered her shotgun and her expression softened._

**_"How's Sam?"_**

_Luna smiled and closed the door behind her, **"Sam's fine. I mean, her water almost broke early, but...she's fine."**_

**_"Her water almost broke? She has a baby? You girls have a baby?"_**

_**"Yes, we have a baby..."** Luna smiled wider with pride before said smile faltered, **"...but it's not ours."**_

_Lori's eyes immediately widened first with horror, then with sadness, and finally with rage. Pumping a shell into the chamber, she held her shotgun close and began to pace back and forth, Luna watching all the while with worry._

**_"Who did this?"_**

**_"A jock and a cheerleader from Amity Park, located twelve hours from Royal Woods. Do the names Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez sound familiar to you?"_**

**_"Do they ever. I should've known that those Amity Parkers were up to no good from the very start."_**

**_"Some of them are. Come on, Lori, many of the Amity Parkers are suffering like the rest of us; you can't just judge them based on one crime committed by another. Dash, Paulina, and their group are the exceptions."_**

**_"Even so, those heartless fuckers should scout their own territory and stick to it. Honestly, I'm surprised that you of all people aren't angry because of this."_**

**_"You don't think I am?"_**

**_"You are?"_**

**_"That's why I'm here."_**

_. . ._

**_"You seek revenge?"_**

**_"I seek righteousness in a world that descended into chaos...but I'll take revenge."_**

_Scoffing in amusement, Lori walked over to a hidden keypad and typed in a numbered password. Hitting Confirm and not Deny, a secret arsenal revealed itself from behind the wall. Rows of pistols, shotguns, rifles, and combat knives were illuminated with a blue neon light, these firearms accompanied by their spare ammunition and numerous accessories. On the bottom shelfs, a handful of black duffel bags were zipped close until they were needed._

**_"If it's revenge you shall seek, then it's revenge you shall get. But I can't help you; my duty lies within city limits."_**

**_"I understand."_**

_Luna walked past her and began arming herself, resulting in two duffel bags being used to carry their weapons. Among the firearms she took up included but not limited to a 3rd Generation Glock 17, a SIG-Sauer P226R, a SIG-Sauer P229R, a Springfield Armory XD-S, a Beretta 92FS, a Beretta 92G Elite 1A, a suppressed Heckler & Koch P2000SK, a Heckler & Koch P30, a Heckler & Koch USP Compact, a TacStar Tommy Gun pistol-gripped Remington 870, a Remington 700PSS, a scoped Heckler & Koch UMP-45, a Heckler & Koch MP5A3, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a Heckler & Koch G36C, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a SIG SG 552, a SIG-Sauer P226 SCT, a customized Colt MK IV Series 80, a Walther PPK/S (stainless steel and blued), a Beretta 8000L Cougar F Type P, a Magpul MOE Remington 870, a M4A1 Carbine with a M68 Aimpoint red dot scope and M203 Grenade Launcher, and a FN M249 SAW Paratrooper with a Leupold HAMR optic and SureFire 100-round casket magazine. As for the knives, she chose a Gerber Mark II Combat Knife, a pair of Gerber Yari II Tanto, a Benchmade SOCP Dagger, a regular Bayonet Blade, and a Balisong/Butterfly Knife. Zipping close the bags, Luna carried the bags with little effort as she left the office of her older sister._

**_"Luna..."_**

**_"Hmm?"_**

**_"Be careful. If you do this...they'll declare war on Royal Woods."_**

**_"I know they will...but it won't matter."_**

_With that, Luna exited the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Lori to contemplate her decision._

**_Was it the right one or the wrong one? Whatever the case, war is coming and we can't stop it. The best option we have now...is to fight._**

* * *

_The mayor of Great Lakes City pinched the bridge of his nose in drowsy exasperation. Staring at his two-tone Glock 17 as if it was the Devil himself, he took up with incredible reluctance and held up against his temple._

**_If only, if only you could look at yourself now, Bobby Santiago. If only you could turn back time and prevent all of this madness from happening. If only you could make amends for past mistakes before it was too little too late. If only you could tell her the truth and how much she meant to you. If only you could tell her that a serious error in judgment occurred and that you want her to come back. If only you could wish away all of your troubles and strifes, away from the horrifying reality that was the apocalypse where children and teenagers call the shots in place of the adults. If only you could pretend that this chaos was nonexistent and delude yourself into thinking this "apocalypse" is nothing more than a bad dream, your worst nightmare come true. If only you could fight to protect the remaining loved ones you hold dear. If only, if only..._**

_. . ._

_**KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

_Bobby looked up from his thoughts and immediately racked the slide of his 9x19mm Glock before aiming it at the door._

**_"Who is it?"_**

**_"Carlota Casagrande. Your first maternal cousin and quite possibly the only girl in the Casagrande Family, excluding Ronnie Anne."_**

_Lowering his pistol but keeping his guard up, Bobby headed over to open the door and indeed found Carlota standing there in the doorway, wearing a tan coat and red boots. His first maternal cousin was carrying a sleeping Carlitos in her arms._

**_"Hi."_**

**_"Hey. How's he holding up?"_ **

_**"Surprisingly well,"** Carlota closed and locked the door behind her, carefully not to wake her youngest brother up. "He's getting used to Sid's presence recently, which is understandable considering she has experience with a younger sister."_

**_"That's a relief. Wait...who's Sid again?"_**

**_"Sidney Chang. Your sister's girlfriend."_**

**_"Ah. Man, Lincoln's not gonna like that."_**

**_"No, he wouldn't...had he not been so focused on surviving the apocalypse and protecting his family lately."_**

**_"He moved on?"_**

**_"He's distracting himself, and it's probably for the best. He has other things to worry about...as do you."_**

**_"What, running the city isn't a top priority?"_**

**_"I didn't say that; in fact, I'm proud of what you've done for the past few months. What I'm trying to say, though, is that you shouldn't lose yourself in the job before you grow too attached to it or lose sight of what motivated you to take office. Your family needs you as much as the townspeople, too."_**

_. . ._

**_"You're right, and I would take time to see to your needs if it were that easy."_**

_Bobby turned away from Carlota and towards the window, which he opened to dramatically stare off into the distance._

**_"It's been six months since my parents, your parents, and everybody else's parents disappeared without a trance. Do you know how long it took me to appoint myself as the mayor of Great Lakes City in that time?"_**

**_"Half of those months, actually. You only proclaimed yourself as mayor because no one else dared to step up to the plate. Plus, you coincidentally received the position after Lori first made the same decision months earlier."_**

**_"You think my decision was a direct response to her choice?"  
_**

**_"Not me. Everybody else. It doesn't make them apathetic towards you, though. After all, a man with a broken heart is a man with nothing to lose, and that makes you rooting for."_**

_. . ._

**_"Hopefully...but nothing good ever came from keeping my hopes up."_**

_. . ._

**_"I'm sorry, did you need something in particular?"_**

**_"No, not really. I just came to check up on you."_**

_. . ._

**_"I see. Thank you, Carlota."_**

**_"Anytime, Bobby."_**

_With that, Carlota took her leave and left Bobby to his own devices once more._

**_If only, if only..._**

* * *

It had been a month since Luna left Royal Woods in pursuit of vengeance. The plan she conjured up didn't exactly involve driving straight into Amity Park and go out guns blazing...at first. When it came down to it, most of her plans failed due to lack of quantity in terms of members. She needed assistance when executing the primary game plan. As such, that's how she ended up in front on a treehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Donning a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown boots (her purple and lilac winter clothes were certainly attention grabbing), Luna stood outside the treehouse in question and hesitated to approach it. Her 3rd Generation Glock 21 was on her right side in an IWB (Inside the Waistband) holster while her two-tone 3rd Generation Glock 17 was on her left in a black Condor Vertical Shoulder Holster; their respective ammunition was on their opposite sides. Luna drew her first Glock first as she descended up the makeshift stairs and boarded across the impromptu rope bridge. When she reached the front door, she knocked on the door and caused the lights inside to go out.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK!_**

_. . ._

_"Who is it?"_

"My name is Luna Loud...one of the enforcers of Royal Woods and sister of its mayor Lori. I merely wish to talk."

_. . ._

**_CLICK!_**

The door was open slightly ajar, revealing a face with black eyes and brown hair styled in a mohawk.

"Sure you merely wish to talk the talk, _not_ walk the walk?"

"These boots were made for walkin'...straight on your face if you don't honor my wish."

"Fair enough. You got arms?"

"Just two."

"Ah. Hold on to them."

Closing the door again to remove the locks securing it, Luna was granted access to the hideaway of the last kids on Earth...with some decency to hold on to whatever sanity they had.

"Luna Loud..." The leader smiled in pleasure, his rear on the office chair and his back facing her, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine...Jack Sullivan."

* * *

Lincoln sighed in relief as the shower rained warm water all over his body. Softly pressing his head against the wall, he began to contemplate his next plan in action.

_Should I...or should I not visit her...?_


End file.
